The Fickle Afterlife
by Shoutenryu
Summary: the war has ended and many have returned... dead or alive... the first chapter is VERY MISLEADING well read and vote for pairing more info on the review page LOL so.. the author's creed... REVIEW OR GO TO well u kno


Sorry if it seems kind of cheesy but hey I thought it was a good idea!

Also this might be a one shot nut if you would like me to continue please review and tell me so

Also sorry for my grammar errors please flame me but please don't be to harsh 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach

P.S. all this is happening right after Hitsugaya had sealed Aizen away in a tomb of ice therefore ending The War and although this was a success before Aizen's demise had occurred he had smitten Hitsugaya in the chest. As he fell he felt a soul filled with overflowing rage and sadness approach him.

Hello talking

_Hello_thinking

Chapter one

I'm sorry Thank you

Hitsugaya's POV 8:36 P.M.

"I love you Hinamori I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Gasped Hitsugaya laying I her arms enjoying her beautiful face one last time.

"I know it's a little overdue but I promised myself I'd say I loved you before I died, I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier Momo,"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou stop talking like you're going to die," her words pained him more than his wound. _When had she started referring to me as Hitsugaya-Taichou? Oh how I long to be with her to be her Shirou-chan and her to be my Bedwetter Momo for all eternity. _

"I'm sorry for leaving you I'm sorry for not being able to protect you I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you any longer but most of all I'm sorry for being a coward and never being able to kiss you my Bedwetter Momo," before he could say anything else he heard her start to whisper

"Thank you for always being with me even if I was with or against you Thank you for protecting me from everyone even myself Thank you for being with me all your time in this world and even more time to come and finally Thank you for allowing me to kiss you this one time my Shirou-chan," As she said this Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he gazed into her eyes as she got closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Hitsugaya felt elated and complete as they kissed amid all the pain and confusion this, this gave him bliss in its purest form. He already knew her answer to his confession and so he fell into the void with a smile.

Hinamori's POV 8:36 P.M

At the sight of Shirou-Chan's broken form she almost screamed in rage seeing him mutilated with blood pooling all around him and thought _AIZEN I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER THE COST NO MATTER THE PAIN AND SUFFERING I MUST ENDURE YOU WILL PAY!_

And just as she reached him and propped him up in her arms she heard what she had yearned for what she prayed for every time she even thought about him.

"I love you Hinamori," she heard him say other things but all she heard were his first three words and really felt nothing else mattered now but never the less listened to the rest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you I'm sorry for not being able to protect you I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you any longer but most of all I'm sorry for being a coward and never being able to kiss you my Bedwetter Momo," _What! He's sorry for all that? All he had said was what I knew he had already done. _And so she answered.

"Thank you for always being with me even if I was with or against you Thank you for protecting me from everyone even myself Thank you for being with me all your time in this world and even more time to come and finally Thank you for allowing me to kiss you this one time my Shirou-chan," as she finished she bent down and kissed him with all the love she had harbored for him since she had first met him. When she finally opened her eyes she saw him smile and witnessed his eyes grow dimmer and dimmer until they showed nothing and fell closed. _NO NO NO NO NO Shirou-chan is not dead he isn't he can't be no I won't let him die_

"SHIROU-CHAN!" she screamed pouring all her sadness and love for him in that one feral roar.

"I thought you said you'd stay with me and protect me and …Why aren't you with me, come back please come back to me… why WHY **WHY**!" she sobbed into his cold body as Matsumoto ran in

Matsumoto's POV

"Hinamori I heard screaming what happe…Oh my god Taichou! Hinamori we have to call the 4th Squad immediately?"

"Wait… please just let me have some time with him alone he is already… please just leave me alone with him," Hinamori asked her with pleading eyes

"Okay, but I'll have to report this none the less… the 4th squad will be here in 3 hours so say good bye to him for me too," all the while Hinamori was stroking his snow white hair and rocking him back and forth.


End file.
